Jinchuriki's Truth Laid Bare
by IAreALady
Summary: While Naruto and Sasuke are still Recovering in the Konoha Hospital in the Vally of the End, Naruto chooses to let everyone know the Jinchuriki's Biggest secret... naruto Is not a he but a she... will her friends accept this news? is everything finally over? Can Naruto rest at last with Sasuke back and the five Nations at peace? Post War AU, Female!Naruto


**A/N****: I have no idea how long I'll make this thing… and I'll be honest I might just shelf this fic at any time and start working on other things… it just popped into my mind and is giving me writer's block on the other things I'm working on. So this is a Postwar AU, fem Naru, Pairing yet to be chosen… It could be NaruSasu, NaruKiba, NaruGaar or several other potential pairings…**

**Warning and Disclaimer****: I don't own naruto, even though it would be really cool if i did. And this story will be rated M for language, and the very likely blood and gore I will touch on in later chapters, as well as the very likely lemons much later on if I even get that far.**

"Spoken words"

"_Thinking_"

"_**Tailed beasts/Inner personalities**_"

* * *

Everyone would arrive at the hospital, from Gaara and his siblings, the surviving Konoha 11 and their sensei, Iruka sensei, the Ichirakus, Konohamaru, Killer B, all gokage except for Tsunade, Shizune, and sai. Everyone would be hounding at the receptionists "WHERE IS NARUTO'S ROOM!", "WHAT IS GOING ON!", "IS NARUTO OK!" and for them all to scream "WHAT!" as she would say, "I was told to not answer any of your questions and to wait until Tsunade arrived and would take care of everything."

"To answer your questions, Naruto is this way and isn't dying or anything… Gaki will explain what is going on when we get there." Tsunade would say as she walks into the lunge before turning around and walking back down the hall. Everyone would follow after the Hokage hounding her with questions. "Tsunade-Sama, if Naruto is perfectly fine and he just wants to talk, why were we ordered to be so quiet about all of this?" Shikamaru would ask, and Killer B would ask, "If it's not an emergency, what is the urgency?" only for Tsunade to sigh as she opens the door to Naruto's room, where a second bed has been rolled in, with Sasuke laying in it.

Naruto would be immediately bombarded with questions from everyone until Sasuke would yell "SHUT UP!" giving Naruto the chance to speak. With a deep breath, Naruto would say, "answering all of your questions, No I'm not dying, sick, crippled, traumatized or quitting shinobi life… I didn't want everyone freaking out about something and coming to the crazy conclusions that you all came to, and that is why I asked for you all to be discreet." Everyone would be confused until Tsunade would say, "I sped things along by sending out his request with my name and authority."

Naruto would look down at his hand as it sits on his lap "I have been lying to all of you." everyone would be quite as he would go on saying, "as most of you have already figured out, the Yondaime is my father, and Kushina Uzumaki is my mother… I'm a dual clan head so I guess I have also been lying to you all about my name too." Lee would step forward saying "What do you mean your name too? Is there more?" earning a sad nod from the Jinchuriki.

"Naruto, are you really going to let everyone know this, now? I mean you could have just told us one by one…" Kakashi would say getting everyone to glare at him in a way that says, "you knew what was going on and just didn't say a thing?" Naruto would look up saying "I just wanted to get it over with Kakashi Sensei… I mean… you and Baa-chan are the only ones left who know. Ero-Sennin and Gigi are gone… and I don't want to keep lying." Tsunade and Kakashi would nod and say, "Everyone just be quiet, and we will show you." Naruto would stand up and go to make a hand seal, only to chuckle nervously "Kakashi, could you help me… I only have one hand right now." Kakashi would grimace as he would walk up and with his right-hand help naruto form a series of hand seals.

"Ne, Ushi, Tora, Saru, Mi, Tora, Tori, Inu, Ne, Saru, Uma, Hitsuji, I, Tatsu, Inu, I, U, Tori, Inu, Tora, Ne, Ushi, Tora, Saru, Hitsuji, I, Tatsu, Inu, I, U, Mi, Tora, Tori, Inu, Ne, Kai!"

With a puff of smoke, a Female Naruto would stand before them as she covers her breasts, as her modesty would only be protected by the linen wrapped around her chest. Iruka and Sakura would shout "NARUTO THIS ISNT A TIME FOR YOUR STUPID PRANKS!" "Iruka… Sakura… this isn't a prank… this is what I really look like… Sandaime Gigi had Kakashi Sensei and Ero-Sennin come up with a super Henge No Jutsu… one that would be undetectable and wouldn't disappear when I got hit… he told me that people might hurt me more and try to take advantage of me if they know, so I was told to never tell anyone… but Baa-Chan finally told me that I could tell you guys… and before you all start… getting mad… at me… I want you all to know that I really do care about you… except for my… romantic feelings."

Naruto would hang her head expecting people to get mad and start hating her, but no one would know what to say. Sai, the one who has no understanding of social norms would be the one to break the silence as he says, "I guess I was right… you really are dickless, but because it won't bug you anymore I guess I'll just have to call you Titless." Naruto would pull a shuriken out of Kakashi's belt pouch and chucked it at Sai sticking into his Hitai-ate and sending him on his back. Everyone would look at the now blushing Naruto as she yells "I'M NOT TITLESS!" and hides behind Kakashi.

"_Aww, she is shy… that's kinda cute-WAIT A SECOND THAT IS NARUTO!_" Sasuke would think as his face staying Straight, but he wouldn't be the only one who would think something along those lines. "WAIT A SECOND! WE BATHED WITH YOU! YOU SAW US NAKED!" Lee would shout pointing an accusing finger at Naruto, who would only turn redder. "THAT EXPLAINS SO MUCH! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING GOING ON WHEN I USED MY SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU ON YOU!" Ino would yell surprising everyone.

"You guys… are not mad at me?" Naruto would ask a confused look on her face as she tries to ger her long hair to at least be out of her eyes. "I'm not mad at you… honestly, I fear for what would have happened to you, if you weren't disguised as a guy…" Shikamaru would say, only for several others to nod in agreement. "I'm only mad because you never told me… I thought I was like a big brother to you Naruto." Iruka would say with a sigh as he rubs the back of his neck. "Iruka Sensei… I'm sorry… I said you were like a brother to me-" the man in question would seem to deflate, "-But I felt like you were more of a father to me." Naruto would finish as she ran up to her and hugged him.

Naruto would be a bit surprised as Gaara would place his Kazekage cloak on Naruto, as she left Iruka's embrace. "Naruto-senpai… You're my first friend, and I'm a bit upset that I was lied to… but I still hold you in the highest regards… and if things grow worse for you here in Konohagakure… you will always be welcome in Sunagakure." Naruto would hug Gaara afterward muttering thank you's as she cries. Ino, Temari, Kankuro, and Kakashi would all be thinking the same thing "_Those two would make a cute couple_."

"Yo Naruto… I knew ya smelt a bit off… now that you're a chick, are you going to stop playing rough and getting dirty?" Kiba would ask as Akamaru would be sniffing at Naruto. "OH HELL NO! I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE YOU TREAT ME GENTLY, JUST BECAUSE THE FACT I'M NOT A MAN!" Naruto would say giving Kiba a foxy smile, only for the Inuzuka to laugh as he says "I WOULDN'T MIND GETTING DOWN AND DIRTY WITH A HOT BABE LIKE YOU!" with a laugh only to make Naruto blush. Once he realized he would stutter out, "I mean… I didn't mean… I MEANT TO SAY THAT I'M STILL WILLING TO SPAR WITH YOU!" "Kiba… just shut your mouth before you say something you will regret." Kurenai would say, and Kiba would just nod blushing at his own stupidity.

Ino would walk up and put an arm around Naruto's shoulder as she says, "Well now I have to teach you all about flowers, take you shopping so you stop wearing these horrendously gaudy Orange jumpsuits, after me and Sakura give you a makeover." Naruto would smile nervously at the other blond as she mutters, "But… I like Orange." Ino would chuckle before whispering in Naruto's ear, "I can't wait to see what juicy stories I can get out of you." Making Naruto sweat a bit.

"So… I'm guessing that you were lying about your crush on me?" Sakura would say as she would be the next one to say something, as everyone else is still trying to figure out what is going on. "Yeah… It was Gigi's idea… It was supposed to make things more… realistic… I'm sorry… I chose you because I really wanted to be your friend…" Sakura would nod to Naruto as she would turn to Hinata "_This might be the hardest thing yet_."

Clearing her throat Naruto would say, "Hinata… I'm sorry… I know you had a Crush on me… but I'm a girl… it's also the reason why I never returned your feelings… I didn't want to hurt you… I'm sorry." Hinata would nod saying, "its ok Naruto-Kun… I… I mean… I mean Naruto-Chan!" as she would poke her fingers together. Everyone would chuckle a bit at Hinata picking up her old habits again, but then things would go quiet for a bit, making everyone feel awkward.

"Naruto we can stay tight, because we did bond with every fight, so you can trust that between us things are alright!" Bee would rap out holding out his fist with a smile. While almost everyone would look at him as if he has two heads, Naruto would give Bee a fist bump as she would say, "Don't you lie that you didn't know, because, in my mind, you watched the show!"

"**COULD YOU TWO STOP RAPPING FOR A LITTLE BIT!**" Kurama and Gyuki would shout, making both Jinchuriki jump a bit, "Ok." both would then sigh out, "you two always know how to ruin the fun." Bee would then perk back up as he would say, "Yeah… Gyuki told me everything… so we are still good!" Naruto would grin, and give her fox-like grin.

Naruto would then get a big bear hug from one Choji who would say, "You better not stop coming to our all you can eat BBQ get-together just because you want to stay slim or on some silly diet!" Naruto would laugh in a soft way that would make Kiba and Sasuke blush slightly, before saying "I wouldn't think about it… If I ever gain too much weight, all I'll have to do is ask Lee if I could go training with him, he will whip me into shape in no time!" as she is put down.

"Speaking of all you can eat, when you get out of here Naruto, we will have an all you can eat buffet read for you and your friends!" Teuchi would say as Ayame would walk over and give Naruto a big hug, "After all, it's my Imouto favorite still isn't it?" Naruto would hug Ayame back tearing up, "Of course Ayame Nee-Chan." when the hug would end Naruto would say, "I have one crazy family now don't I?" making quite a few people laugh.

As Shino would walk up and poke naruto on the shoulder, the Ichirakus, Sai, and Iruka would make their way out, along with Bee and all the kage except for Tsunade and Gaara. "I'm not going to hold any grudges Naruto-Chan… and I'm sorry for what you may have seen when with us guys in the public baths." Naruto would blush slightly at the topic being brought back up. "Oh don't worry… sure I thought I was going to die of embarrassment… but I should be saying sorry because I took a few… a few peaks." Shikamaru would groan out, "Naruto you would have gotten to see it anyway because someone was always trying to prove he was top dog." as he would look at Kiba, who would pale realizing that he challenged a girl and the rest of the guys to a dick measuring contest.

Tenten would be the next one to step forward saying, "Naruto-chan… why don't you sit down, I could help you with your hair if you want me to." as she smiles softly. Ino and Sakura would then jump to help as they sat the blond down and started working on it, making Naruto yelp, grimace and cringe now and then as they had a lot of knots to deal with.

As the girls worked on Naruto's hair, Gai would be wheeled up by Lee as they both cry. "Your Flames of youth really do shine bright Naruto…" Gai would say from his wheelchair before Lee would say "Thank you for letting us be a part of this beautiful moment Naruto-Chan!" as he cried along with Gai. Naruto would smile nervously "No problem Bushy Brows and Uber Brows Sensei." With both lee and guy nodding to Naruto, they would find themselves escorted out by Kurenai Sensei, who would say, "I may have not gotten to know you that much, but thanks for letting me be here for my students… and you… If you ever need any advice you can always come to me… I'll see you around." as she leaves with Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Choji and Shino all following behind her.

"Naruto… I have a question…" Sasuke would say finally having been the quietest person in the room. The girls would notice Naruto's slight blush as she says, "Yes Sasuke-Teme?" Sasuke would smirk a bit as he would ask, "I'm not going to lie… I didn't expect you to be a girl… but I knew you were hiding something… I could feel it every time we fought… so I want to know what I am to the real you?" Naruto would in a very shocking and quite surprisingly dead serious tone say, "You Teme… I hardly ever lied to you… I L-I couldn't lose you… your someone very important to me… you're my comrade… and I still care about you… you are my best friend." but only a few ears would catch Naruto's near slip-up, and the soft "I think I love you…" she would whisper afterward.

Gaara would whisper something to Kankuro, who would disappear as Sasuke would say, "I'm glad… Dobe… I don't want to lose you… you are my closest friend… and I have a new dream… I want to be the kind of Hokage Itachi was…" Everyone would look at the Last Uchiha with a look of confusion and shock, but Naruto's look would be of worry. "I don't want the hat, I don't want the spotlight… but I will help you, Naruto-Senpai when you become Hokage… I'll protect Konoha from the shadows, no matter what it makes the village see me as… Just like Itachi did." No one expected Naruto to then say "I don't want you to do that… I know Itachi was a hero all along… but I would rather have you stay here… with us… with me." No one but the girls, Kakashi and Tsunade would hear the last two words. "Ok… I'll think about it…" Sasuke would say before laying down and growing quite once more.

Later Kankuro would show up with a new jumpsuit for Naruto, it looked just like the one she wore while disguised as a guy, handing it to Gaara. The Kazekage would hand it to Naruto as he would take his robe back saying "Naruto-Senpai, I'm sorry but I'm sure that me and Tsunade-Sama are needed by the rest of the Kage…" The Hokage would nod ordering Shizune to take Sasuke back to the room next door, and then as everyone but Ino, Sakura and Tenten were also told to leave so that Naruto could freshen up.


End file.
